AND THE BATTLE JUST BEGUN
by Scrambled Eggs0
Summary: Lily esta embarazada y siente contracciones ¿Llegará James, ocupado con las misiones de la Orden, a tiempo para el nacimiento de su unico hijo? Puede contener Spoilers


_Discleimer: No gano nada con esto. No me quiero apropiar de los derechos de nadie. Sólo es de mi propia autoría la situación y aun asi, no completita._

**AND THE BATTLE JUST BEGUN**

La orden estaba reunida en la casa de Dumbledore, sede provisoria debido a la muerte de los Preewet, anteriores Guardianes del secreto de la ubicación de la anterior casa. Estaban en medio de una discusión muy acalorada entre Dumbledore y los más jóvenes de la orden.

-No puedo creer que a ellos les asignes más responsabilidades – se quejó Sirius

-¡Hey! No olvides que yo soy tu amigo – dijo Remus a la defensiva – Además yo acompañaré a los aurores porque tengo mucho más conocimiento en Defensa, y eso lo sabes.

-Bueno, bueno – dijo James tratando de que la pelea no se centrara en Remus si no en otro - ¿Pero qué me dices, Albus, de Snivellus?

-Podrías llamarlo Severus – comentó Dumbledore, hartándose de las continuas peleas de esos cuatro, cuando podrían dedicarse a cosas más productivas.

-Snivellus, Snake, Snapy, Quejicus ¿Cuál es la gran diferencia? – continuó James mirando con aversión a Snape que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación sin perderse palabra, pero asumiendo una pose de espera. Principalmente debido a su reciente integración a la orden del Fénix, el Slytherin había preferido tomar esta postura más respetuosa (en especial frente a Dumbledore), ya que todos conocían su pasado como Mortifago y nadie parecía tenerle mucha simpatía. De haber sido una situación diferente, ya habría saltado a echarle algún maleficio a ese engreído de Potter.

-Mucha es la diferencia, James – continuó Dumbledore en un intento sin sentido por tratar de reconciliarlos – Hogwarts ha terminado y todos ustedes deberían asumir una postura más madura frente a la actual situación. Ahora no importan sus antiguas rivalidades cuando todos estamos peleando en equipo contra un enemigo mayor que es... – Dumbledore se detuvo al ver que sus oyentes se reían discretamente. Se volteó para ver a Sirius Black tratando de hacer pasar inadvertida una pose que había adoptado, probablemente imitándolo mientras lanzaba sus acostumbrados discursos sobre la hermandad y el trabajo en equipo que debían reinar en la orden. Dumbledore lanzó un suspiro y tomó su gorro puntiagudo para ponérselo en la cabeza - ¡Estoy harto de ustedes dos en especial¡Snape¡Lupin! Síganme junto con los demás aurores.

-Pero Albus ¿Y nosotros qué? – insistió James con un puchero aguantándose las ganas de golpear a Snape que se sonreía por lo bajo con aspecto burlón.

-Saben perfectamente lo que tienen que hacer. Además podrían aprovechar de ir a buscar a Peter para que los acompañara.

-No, Peter siempre se queda dormido y después tenemos que cargarlo – dijo Sirius por no confesar que su amigo hasta se llegaba a hacer de miedo con ver a algunos mortífagos – Mejor que siga acompañando a su madre que está muy enferma.

-Bien. Encárguense de su misión entonces.

-¡Pero es que no es importante!

-Sí que lo es – afirmó Dumbledore antes de terminar de preparar un traslador ilegal – Necesitamos encontrar el lugar de residencia de Voldemort y es de vital importancia que tengamos vigilados a todos sus mortífagos para poder saber con exactitud dónde está.

-Pero si sabemos que no está con los Malfoy – insistió James – La mujer acaba de tener un bebé y al parecer Voldemort respeta mucho el postnatal. No quiere que lo demanden por no respetar las leyes laborales mágicas.

-Ja – fue lo que moduló Dumbledore - ¿Sabes James? Eso es exactamente lo que me va a pasar a mí por no obligarte a quedarte en casa con tu mujer. Está a punto de tener un bebé y tú aquí haciendo el loco. Mejor, si consideras que la misión no es de gran importancia, te vas con Lily y a mí me dejas tranquilo – terminó el hombre y con un ademán hizo que todos los integrantes junto a él tocaran el traslador para desaparecer.

Cuando todos habían desaparecido y sólo quedaban los dos amigos, James le asestó un golpe a Sirius en la cabeza.

-Ahí tienes – dijo – Todo es tu culpa

-¿Y mía por qué?

-Pues por burlarte de Dumbledore

-Pero tú te reíste y además cuestionaste la autoridad de Dumbledore para elegir a los integrantes de la orden.

-Pero es que aceptó a Snape

-Lo sé. La vida es cruel – Sirius se paseó por la sala y finalmente dijo - ¿Sabes, Prongs? Dumbledore tiene razón. Evans va a tener un bebé. Es mejor que vayas a hacerle compañía.

-¿Para qué? Lily está insoportable y para lo único que me quiere es para que le compre ranas de chocolate con crema. Eso puede conseguirlo ella sola. Además la anciana Bathilda la acompaña todo el tiempo. Lily se ha hecho muy amiga de ella y hablan todo el día de bebés y pañales. Yo no entiendo nada y me aburro un montón. Ellas se acompañan y Lily casi no me necesita.

-Debe ser durísimo esto de ser padre. Y Evans más insoportable de lo normal... – Sirius alzó las cejas y puso cara de terror.

-Sirius, deberías decirle Lily. Acuérdate que fuiste mi padrino de matrimonio y lo serás del bebé. Deberías acostumbrarte a llamarla por su nombre. Además su apellido ya no es Evans.

-Bueno – aceptó Sirius asumiendo que lo que realmente le desagradaba a su amigo era el hecho de que nadie relacionaba a Lily con el apellido Potter - ¿Vamos entonces a Malfoy Manor?

-Si no queda más remedio.

-Si queda más remedio.

-No voy a aceptar las manipulaciones de Albus para sacarme del camino – James tomó su varita y Sirius se encogió de hombros

Los dos personajes hicieron una desaparición conjunta y luego de un ¡Plop! Estuvieron frente a una mansión en medio de un terreno alejado. La mansión estaba rodeada por una majestuosa reja que les impedía el paso. Era evidente que esta reja no era nada común.

-Genial ¿Por qué Dumbledore termina teniendo razón cuando dice que quizás esto no vaya a ser tan fácil?

-Porque es viejo y los viejos sólo tienen la razón para fastidiarnos la vida a nosotros – contestó Sirius algo más animado por la dificultad que estaba empezando a presentar su misión.

* * *

La casa de los Potter en el valle de Godric estaba en completo silencio. A excepción claro de la tranquila y pausada respiración de la única ocupante de la casa: Lily Potter. Ella estaba recostada en su cama matrimonial en el 2do piso de la pequeña pero encantadora casita heredada por James de sus padres. De pronto Lily comenzó a darse vueltas en la cama como quien tiene una pesadilla. 

Estaba en un hospital muggle rodeada de gente que corría de acá para allá. Un doctor aterradoramente parecido al esposo de su hermana, Vernon Dursley, le sonreía y la alentaba diciendo que todo estaría bien. Luego unas enfermeras rodeaban su cama y esta empezaba a flotar dirigiéndose hacia un pabellón. Lily podía ver los destellos de los tubos fluorescentes pasando rápidamente ante su vista. Dursley la esperaba en la estancia vestido con un traje verde y seguía con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara

-Todo estará bien, Lily

Ella asentía, pero estaba aterrorizada.

-¿Dónde está James?

-¿Potter? No necesitas de Potter. El padre del bebé ya está aquí.

-¿Qué? – Lily miraba en la habitación en busca de James, pero no lo veía en ninguna parte. Luego se giró para interrogar a Dursley, pero él había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba Pettigrew.

-Tranquila Lily. El Sanador dijo que estarías bien.

-¿Peter? Él no era un sanador. Es mi cuñado y es un muggle. Debes ayudarme. Necesito llegar hasta San Mungo. Quizás podrías avisar a James y él podría...

-¿James¿Quién es James?

-¿Cómo que quién es James? Es tu amigo, cabeza de ñoqui.

-¡Oh, te refieres al James de Hogwarts! Hace tiempo que no lo vemos...

-Pero él es el padre del bebé que voy a tener – Lily estaba empezando a sentir pánico ¿Por qué no podían estar Sirius o Remus? Al menos ellos entenderían más cómo ayudarla.

-Lily, yo soy el padre – Peter la miraba embelesado y le acercaba sus labios para besarla.

-¡NO! – Peter era sustituido por Dursley

-¡Eso es Lily¡Puja! El bebé ya está saliendo.

-¡Ah! Suéltame, Dursley – Lily intentaba por todos los medios de levantarse, pero en su estado le era imposible - ¡Tú no tienes licencia para asistir un parto!

-Oh, aquí está. Ha nacido. Es un hermoso niño – Dursley le acercaba una mantita que envolvía al bebé. Todo el terror de Lily se había disuelto y ahora sonreía. Con suavidad tomó el bulto en sus brazos y descorrió lentamente la manta de la cara. Al principio se extrañó de ver que el bebé tenía bastante más pelo del normal, pero cuando pudo ver su rostro completamente casi lo tira, renovándose nuevamente su pánico. La manta envolvía a un cervatillo con ojos enormes que miraba a Lily expectante.

-Es un niño realmente hermoso – le decía una enfermera a su lado – Si me permites una sugerencia, creo que Bambi es un hermoso nombre.

-¡AAHH! – Lily se despertó de un golpe. Había sentido un tironcito en su bajo vientre. Pensó que todo era por efecto de la pesadilla que había tenido. Últimamente no paraba de soñar con el parto. Y eso que según la fecha entregada por el sanador aún faltaban unas semanas. Pero la espera del último mes la estaba matando. Era mucha la presión que tenía sobre ella. Primero por su corta edad; segundo por los tiempos que se estaban viviendo y en último lugar porque no sentía el apoyo de su esposo. Desde que su vientre había crecido hasta notarse con ropas holgadas, James había cambiado drásticamente. Inventaba excusas para no quedarse con ella, regañaba constantemente si le pedía un favor y en el último tiempo no prestaba ninguna atención a lo que le hablaba. No había mostrado nunca enojo o rabia de frentón, pero su indeferencia era tan notoria, que hasta Peter le había preguntado qué le pasaba (hecho alarmante en una persona que tiene la sensibilidad de una ameba) Lily estaba muy desamparada y lo único que la distraía eran las tardes de té con la señora Bathilda. Hubiese preferido las emocionantes sesiones de la orden, pero estaba consciente de que en su estado, no le sería muy útil a la causa.

Trató de resolver los posibles designios de su sueño. En tiempos pasados, hubiera pensado que los símbolos de los sueños eran meras estupideces, pero últimamente tenía tanto tiempo libre que hasta en el Tarot se había involucrado. Y la señora Bathilda era la principal responsable, siempre hablando sobre bolas de cristal y hojas de té. Pensó entonces en Dursley ¿Qué rayos hacía él en su sueño? Sin encontrar una respuesta convincente lo dejó para más tarde. En realidad su sueño no había sido muy claro y mientras más pensaba en él, los detalles se escurrían por su mente más rápido. Lo que sí le había quedado grabado era el bebé mismo. Un ciervo pequeñito. Eso lo tenía más que claro. Así como se venían viendo las cosas, Lily terminaría criando a dos bebés y no le gustaba nada. En tiempos de Hogwarts si algo de lo que hacía James, no le parecía, se lo decía y ya, James intentaba por todos los medios de cambiar y agradarle. Pero las cosas estaban cambiando mucho y Lily dudaba hasta de su capacidad para hacerle frente a James. Ahora parecía no querer molestarlo nunca. Le preocupaba que James dejara de quererla y trataba de darle en el gusto para que éste no fuera a arrepentirse por haberse casado con ella. Si esa sería la forma con la que trataría a Harry, ya se veía venir a un malcriado número dos; de seguro James ya tenía el primer lugar.

Lily suspiró y apoyó nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada, más preocupada que cuando se había acostado por primera vez. Cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en sus tiempos pasados, cuando era una niña y vivía aún con sus padres... cuando volvió a sentir otro tirón en su estómago.

-Mierda – dijo sentándose del todo en la cama, mientras se observaba el vientre.

* * *

-Mi varita – dijo Sirius con un puchero mostrando entre sus dedos un montón de astillas. La había roto al lanzarse desde un árbol 

-Estamos jodidos – dijo James desde lo alto del árbol que rodeaba la mansión Malfoy. Se dejó caer al interior del recinto, justo al lado de su amigo. Revisó con concentración las ramitas y luego de mirar a su amigo con resignación, dijo – No hay nada que hacer, Padfoot. Tu varita está acabada Deberías guardarla en tus pantalones.

-Pero es que Ojoloco me cuenta siempre lo del hombre...

-El hombre que dejó su varita en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y justo ésta se activó– terminó James con fastidio – Eso es un mito. Ojoloco lo dice para asustarte ¡Y tú le crees!

-¡Hey! Tengo que resguardar el único patrimonio que me va quedando.

-Pad, tienes dinero, tienes una moto, eres dueño de una mansión encantada y tienes suerte con las mujeres ¿ De qué otro patrimonio me estás hablando?

-Un culo intacto – James no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Se la pasaba muy bien con su amigo. Al salir de Hogwarts pensó que ya no se verían con tanta regularidad, pero gracias a la orden había tenido que desechar esa posibilidad.

Habían estado intentando hechizar a la reja de la entrada durante media hora, hasta que finalmente decidieron que no había caso y que incluso eso podía advertir a los ocupantes de la mansión de posibles intrusos. Sirius había sugerido entonces rodear la mansión (es decir, rodear unos kilómetros) y trepar unos árboles que bordeaban la reja para dejarse caer al patio de la mansión. Y durante todo ese tiempo había dicho cada estupidez que hacía morirse de la risa a James.

-Ja, tú si que me haces reír – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda y recalcando la palabra "sí"

-¡Vamos! Remus también te hace reír ¿Ya olvidaste su problema peludo? – James no contestó de inmediato

-Remus se ha acercado bastante a Lily desde el embarazo – dejó caer mientras ya se encaminaban hacia la mansión. El aire cálido del verano les soplaba en el rostro y la luna en lo alto alumbraba los terrenos.

-¡Ah, no! Este no es momento para que me saques un temita como ese...

-Sabes que siempre lo he pensado

-¿Qué¿Que Evans hace mejor pareja con Remus que contigo?

-Mm.

-¿Y qué? Yo hacía mejor pareja con Kathrin que con ninguna otra. Pero ya viste que la cosa no resultó. La mayoría de las veces las personas que se parecen mucho entre sí, acaban pésimo. En cambio cuando son más diferentes se acoplan mejor. Kate y yo éramos muy parecidos ¡Se compró mi misma moto! Así nunca hubiéramos prosperado, te lo digo con conocimiento de causa.

-Ya – dijo James en tono burlón - ¿Y dónde aprendiste eso¿En corazón de bruja?

-No, lo dijo Ludo Bagman en la radio. Creo que se divorció por tercera vez – En este punto los dos chicos habían llegado a la entrada del lugar.

Era una casa excelente. Rodeada de arbustos muy bien arreglados. Las ventanas en forma de diamantes, estaban iluminadas, lo que indicaba que había personas en la casa. Todo el lugar era espléndido. Había buena iluminación y el pasto era tupido, lo bastante cómodo como para que los dos amigos se sentaran en el suelo, dispuestos a pasar la noche en vigilia, observando que nadie saliera o entrara en la mansión sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Todo era perfecto a excepción de...

-¿Pavos reales¿Qué pensará el astuto de Malfoy hacer con estas aves? – preguntó Sirius tratando de alejar a los animales que se acercaban a ellos con curiosidad.

-No tengo idea – dijo James recostándose boca abajo, poniendo su pera sobre sus brazos cruzados – Yo siempre dije que Malfoy era raro

-Sí, pero esto no es ni raro. Es siniestro ¿Crees que Malfoy tenga una obsesión con los pavos reales así como Aberforth con las cabras?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Aberforth y las cabras?

-No sé ¿Se casó con una?

-Jajajaja ¡No se puede casar con una cabra!

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, porque es ilegal.

-No en Australia – dijo Sirius subiendo y bajando las cejas – Yo creo que Malfoy planea engañar a mi prima, escaparse a Australia y casarse con uno de estos pavos ¿Si no para qué tendría estos bichos en su casa?

-No crees que al menos tendría el decoro de dejar a sus amantes fuera de la casa que comparte con su esposa

-Con los Malfoy nunca se sabe – Sirius se echó boca arriba mientras pensaba en cuál de esas aves sería la favorita de Malfoy. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Sirius ¿de verdad crees que no hay nada entre Remus y Lily?

-Sí – dijo Sirius con fastidio – Tú sabes que no hay nada. Primero Evans...

-¡Lily!

-Lily no está ni ahí con Moony. Y Remus sería incapaz de traicionarte. Además ¿no has visto cómo le tira los cortes a la chica del café?

-Mm. Eso pensé – otro silencio - ¿Sirius?

-¿Mm?

-Creo... creo que ya... creo que Evans ya no me gusta tanto como me parecía en un principio.

-¿Qué?! – dijo Sirius levantándose y mirando a su amigo con sincera sorpresa – Nunca esperé que dijeras algo así. Casi me dan ganas de golpearte.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó James sin moverse de su sitio.

-¿Por qué? Porque estuviste hinchando en Hogwarts desde que me acuerdo con que Evans aquí, Evans allá. Y ahora que finalmente estás casado con ella y vas a tener un hijo, me vienes con la tonterita de que "crees" que Evans ya no te gusta

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Sirius volvió a recostarse y continuó hablando sin mirar a su amigo.

-Eres un imbécil.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer? – preguntó James más compungido

-No lo sé. Es decir, por qué me preguntas a mí. Como si fuera un especialista en estos temas.

-Al menos sabes cuántas veces se ha divorciado Bagman – James trató de alivianar la conversación. Nunca pensó que Sirius podría molestarse tanto – Padfoot, no sé que hacer. Tienes razón soy un imbécil. Lily es una gran chica, pero es que ya no me gusta. Y no creo que pueda hacer nada para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Encuentro que ella ha cambiado mucho y... ¡mierda!

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo que se había levantado y se sobaba su parte trasera.

-Creo que uno de esos pajarracos me ha mordido... ¡mierda!

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – dijo Sirius levantándose también.

La cara de James reflejaba temor – Mi varita ya no está

-¿Cómo que no está?

-La tenía guardada en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón

-¡Mierda! – gritó Sirius – Ahora qué rayos haremos sin ninguna varita – la cara del moreno mostraba decisión – Tenemos que encontrar el pavo real que ha robado tu varita.

-Pero... es que ¡son muchos! – en efecto al mirar a su alrededor se encontraron por lo menos con una docena.

* * *

Bathilda dejó caer su taza al sentir golpecitos apresurados en la puerta de entrada de su casa. Las dos amigas que la acompañaban aquella noche, se miraron confundidas. 

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido, querida? – preguntó la Sra. Figg

-Es la puerta de entrada – contestó Bathilda poniéndose mejor sus anteojos.

-Pero estas no son horas de llamar a la puerta – dijo Bonnie, la otra amiga de la casa – Además nadie puede interrumpir nuestras sesiones de canasta.

-Oh, no hay que ser descorteses. Menos cuando se trata de vecinos – dijo Bathilda dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola con lentitud - ¡Pero si es Lily! Pasa querida, no te quedes ahí con cara de dolor

Las amigas se acercaron a rodear a la visita. Lily estaba pálida y las miraba con aprehensión. La Sra. Figg le acercó una silla en la que se dejó caer.

-Tiene un mal semblante – opinó Bonnie

-Nada que mi ensalada de repollo no pueda solucionar – dijo amablemente la Sra. Figg acercándole un plato con ensalada. Lily cambió de color rápidamente al verde.

-¡Por Merlín, Bell¿No te das cuenta de que Lily está embarazada? Tu ensalada le gusta nada más que a los gatos – regañó Bathilda a su amiga. Luego le habló en tono amable a Lily – Cielo, creo que estás con mal aspecto ¿qué te sucede?

-Siento... siento tirones aquí – dijo mostrando el ombligo

-¿Cuántas semanas tienes? – preguntó Bonnie

-Treinta y nueve – contestó Lily con seguridad

-No es nada grave entonces. A veces una se sugestiona. Mejor te quedas con nosotras a jugar otra partida de canasta

-No son sugestiones – dijo Lily con convicción. Luego habló en un tono más grave – Creo que voy a tener al bebé ahora.

-¡OH! – dijeron Bonnie y Arabella. Luego comenzaron a moverse y corretear de un lado a otro, sin ser de mucha utilidad.

-¿Estás segura? – quiso confirmar Bathilda

-No. La verdad es que nunca antes había tenido un bebé, pero pienso que un dolor insoportable es signo de algo ¿Ustedes qué creen? – contestó Lily en un tono mordaz

-Yo tampoco he tenido nunca hijos – contestaron las tres mujeres a la vez.

Hubo una pausa en la cual las tres mujeres se miraron con confusión y Lily con odio.

-Bueno, alguien me va a ayudar o qué – terminó por decir. Ahora comenzaba a sudar y sus piernas temblaban, pero sin dudar se levantó y sacó su varita.

-¡No querida! – dijo Bonnie sosteniéndole el brazo – No puedes Aparecerte cuando estás embarazada. El tirón afectaría al bebé

Lily se detuvo al reconocer que ya le habían advertido de aquello. Rayos, pensó, cómo nunca antes había previsto de qué forma llegaría al hospital. Siempre pensó que contaría con la ayuda de James...

-¡James! – dijo de pronto recordando la existencia de su marido. Volvió a levantar su varita, esquivando a la Sra. Figg que pensaba que Lily se aparecería de todas formas, y conjuró el patronus de una cierva de gran tamaño y noble expresión. Esta hizo una reverencia y se alejó al galope – Era para avisar a James – explicó.

-Mm. No estoy conectada a la Red Flu y tampoco creo que sea lo más conveniente para el bebé – dijo Bathilda – Pero tengo una idea

Y guiándolas a todas por una puerta lateral, las llevó finalmente hasta su garaje. Estaba todo muy oscuro y hacía un calor infernal en el lugar. Bonnie y Arabella debían sostener de vez en cuando a Lily que comenzaba a sentir tirones cada vez más seguidos. En medio de la estancia había algo grande cubierto por una manta.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? – preguntó la Sra. Figg casi dejando caer a Lily por descubrir las cosas que podía ocultar su amiga en su propia casa.

-No te asustes, Bell – dijo Bathilda con una sonrisita. Luego tomó la manta de un extremo y descubriéndola quedó a la vista un Austin Mini (sí hasta por la pintura de la bandera de UK)

-¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! – dijo Bonnie tapándose la boca – Bathilda ¿sabes manejar?

-No – viendo la cara de terror de Lily, se apresuró en decir – pero nunca es tarde para aprender

-¡Pero yo si sé! – contestó la Sra. Figg muy orgullosa buscando en su bolso para mostrar una licencia

-Querida, eso está vencido – dijo Bathilda acomodándose los lentes para poder observar mejor lo que su amiga blandía en la mano

Lily respiraba trabajosamente

-No importa si de llevar a una embarazada se trata

-Es que entonces deberías tener más precaución, si ocurre un accidente (ni Dios lo quiera) estarías poniendo en peligro la vida de una criaturita

-¡SÚBANSE TODAS AL AUTO! – ordenó Lily con un extraño parecido a una ogra.

-Pero Lily...

-¡DIJE AL AUTO! – Lily entró en la parte de atrás y si no estuviera tan asustada y adolorida, se hubiera admirado de ella misma. Últimamente no solía gritarle a nadie. Y ahora entendía por qué tenía tanto estrés acumulado. En sus tiempos de Hogwarts ya les hubiera echado un maleficio a aquellas viejas. Pensó que quizás ahora debería ser más autoritaria y las cosas funcionarían tal como habían sido antes – Muy bien, señoras. Figg , quiero que tomes el volante y nos lleves a San Mungo ¡Ahora mismo!

-Entendido – dijo la Sra. Figg levemente intimidada. Colocó la llave en el auto, la hizo girar y el motor rugió – Por Merlín, había olvidado lo que se siente esto ¡Pónganse los cinturones!

* * *

-Creo que es ese – sugirió James 

-No, ya lo revisé – dijo Sirius mirando al pavo real con desdén – James, creo que el pavo se ha comido tu varita.

-No puede ser. Había tenido esa varita desde siempre ¡Era mi amiga incondicional! Era larga, en forma cilíndrica, negra...

-Prongs, todas las varitas son iguales

-¡La mía era distinta! Le había grabado J & E

-¿Con un cuchillo, rasgando la cobertura?

-Sí

-¿Y un corazón? – preguntó Sirius casi con asco

-Sí.

-¡Ahí está! – dijo señalando el pico de un pavo real que se acercaba a ellos – Ya verás pajarraco. No me importa si eres amante de Malfoy. Me vas a devolver esa varita o ya podrías estar decidiendo si te cocino frito o asado – Sirius corrió hacia él para poder atraparlo, pero caso raro, el pavo real no huyó como había pasado con todos los anteriores, si no que seguía acercándose a Sirius. De pronto hizo algo que los merodeadores nunca habían visto. Desplegó sus plumas y abrió un abanico de coloridas plumas – Ja.. Ja... Jam... James ¡James¿Qué rayos está haciendo? – el moreno se detuvo en seco.

-No lo sé – dijo mirando también con espanto al animal

-James... creo que nos quiere comer

-No creo. Los pavos no comen magos ¿O sí? – el pavo comenzó a acercarse a ellos luciendo sus plumas abiertas en un radio bastante amplio. De pronto torció hacia Sirius

-James, me está mirando a mí

-Sí, me di cuenta

-Ya no quiero quitarle la varita. Mejor que se la quede, pero que me deje vivir – dijo Sirius con un puchero

-¡Pero mi varita!

-Entonces se la quitas tú, animal

-Es que creo que el pavo se ha encariñado contigo

-Por favor pavito... yo no quería ofenderte... ¿Hacemos las pases? – dijo Sirius estirando la mano. El pavo hizo un sonido bastante audible y se abalanzó sobre el mago. Sirius echó a correr en dirección a la casa, con el pavo y James atrás

-¡Padfoot para! No deben descubrir que estamos aquí – gritó James

-¿Ah, sí? Y dime entonces qué debo hacer en caso de que un pavo quiera comerme, quedarme quietecito a ver si le da resultado – Sirius ya casi alcanzaba la parte trasera de la casa. James corrió más rápido para sobre pasar al pavo y alcanzar a su amigo. Llegaron juntos a una puerta trasera de la mansión y la cerraron justo a tiempo para que el pavo se estrellara de cabeza. James lamentó oír un sonido de madera quebrada.

-¡Mi varita debe estar ahora como la tuya! – dijo apoyando su espalda en la puerta y dejándose caer al piso

-Al menos nuestros culos están intactos – dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado. James ya le iba a pegar cuando sintieron un ruido producido por un galope. Se quedaron en silencio y apareció por la misma puerta que habían cerrado el patronus de una cierva. La cierva hizo una inclinación y abrió el hocico para decir:

-¡JAMES POTTER QUIERO QUE TE APAREZCAS EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO Y ME ENCUENTRES¿SABES LO QUE ES TENER UN BEBÉ ESTANDO RODEADA DE PURAS VIEJAS LOCAS MIENTRAS TU TE DIVIERTES EN LAS MISIONES DE LA ORDEN¡LO DUDO¡YA ME OÍSTE TE QUIERO EN UN MINUTO AQUÍ! Y SI NO HAS LLEGADO YA VEREMOS CÓMO SE LAS APAÑARÁ HARRY POR QUEDAR HUÉRFANO DE PADRE... O MEJOR AÚN, YA VEREMOS CÓMO SE LAS ARREGLA POR SER HIJO UNICO YA QUE DUDO QUE VUELVAS A FUNCIONAR DESPUÉS DE ESTA – el patronus se disolvió y James y Sirius se quedaron mirando el lugar en que había estado con la boca abierta.

Finalmente Sirius dijo:

-¡Vas a ser papá¡Voy a tener un ahijado! – luego del momento de emoción miró a James que estaba como pasmado en su lugar – Cielos, James. Creo que ahora entiendo a qué te referías con lo de que la pelirroja estaba insoportable, pero ahora debes ir a ayudarla a pesar de que tú ya no la quieras...

-¿Qué dices? – dijo James recuperando el color y levantándose de un salto - ¡Claro que la quiero! Mi Lily es encantadora y la quiero más que a nada ¡Y voy a ser papá! Voy a ser al padre de un niño que es hijo de mi Lily – dijo remarcando todas las veces la palabra mi, con una cara de radiante felicidad.

-Vaya que eres bipolar, Prongs – comentó Sirius rascándose la cabeza – Pero en todo caso te felicito y celebro de que te olvides de todo lo que me habías dicho antes – dijo dándole un abrazo – Por cierto, creo que hay algo que no hemos considerado y es le hecho de que no tenemos varitas ¿Cómo llegaremos a San Mungo?

¡Plaff¡Toc¡Crash!

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó James con recelo

-Soy yo – murmuró un elfo bastante joven para ser un elfo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-James, es un elfo doméstico ¿nunca has tenido uno? – preguntó Sirius. James negó con la cabeza y el animago entró a explicar – Se golpean constantemente cuando han desobedecido las órdenes de sus amos. Ahora ¿qué es lo que has hecho tú para desobedecer a tus amos?

-Dobby va a decirles algo – musitó el elfo mientras se golpeaba con un matamoscas. James lo tomó con una mano y con la otra le quitó el objeto

-¿Qué pasa?

-El elfo Grop ha ido a avisar a los amos de que hay intrusos en la casa y Dobby ha escuchado que el joven James va a tener una criatura humana

-¿Y?

-Bueno. Dobby ha recibido órdenes de acusar a los intrusos, pero Dobby piensa que en sus condiciones necesitan ayuda.

-¿Vas a ayudarnos? – preguntó Sirius apunto de abrazar al elfo, cuando siempre los había detestado. Dobby sacudió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y se soltó de James para ir al horno a apretarse los dedos.

-Dobby desaparece de aquí – se oyó una voz al fondo del pasillo que daba a la salita en la que estaban. Los merodeadores se juntaron inconscientemente y metieron las manos a la túnica, cuando recordaron que no tenían varitas.

La figura se fue acercando. Era un hombre de mediana estatura, pelo rubio y largo. Rostro pálido y desdeñoso. A medida que Lucius Malfoy se acercaba, Dobby se daba más fuerte contra la puerta del horno.

-¡He dicho que te vayas! – Dobby no tuvo más remedio que obedecer las órdenes y con un ¡Plum! Desapareció. – Me han informado de que había intrusos en mi casa. Y qué sorpresa he tenido cuando me doy cuenta de que son ustedes, integrantes de la orden del pajarito en llamas – terminó Lucius llegando junto a ellos con la varita alzada.

-Sí, sí – dijo Sirius con aburrimiento – Siempre con el mismo nombrecito ¿Por qué no inventan algo más original? Además no es nuestra culpa que Dumbledore le haya puesto ese ridículo nombre a la orden. Pero por lo menos no nos hacemos llamar carroñeros.

-"Miren, miren, Soy un seguidor de Voldy y como carroña" – se burló James

-¡Basta! Están en mi propiedad y osan burlarse de mí y de mi amo ¡No lo permitiré!

-Bueno, pero antes de matarnos, Malfoy, nos gustaría saber algunas cositas – dijo James - ¿Sabes dónde está Voldemort o es que no confían en ti para información tan importante?

-¡Claro que sé donde está el señor tenebroso! – dijo Lucius dudando por primera vez

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Sirius

-¿Creen que soy tan idiota como para decirlo?

-A mí me suena a que no estás enterado – sonrió burlonamente James

Lucius se sentó en una sillita del comedor y enterró su rostro entre las manos. Se veía cansado y ojeroso

-Vamos, Lucius, no es para que te pusieras así – dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Ustedes no entienden. Ahora que Narcissa ha tenido al bebé, el señor de la Oscuridad nos ha marginado totalmente. Dice que es mejor que me quede a cuidar al futuro mortífago que le servirá a su causa. Dice que eso es más importante a estar en misiones contra ustedes

-¿O sea que no estás enterado de nada?

-No – contestó Lucius a punto de echarse a llorar – Desde hace unos meses que he estado aquí tranquilito sin moverme. Ahora la favorita es Bellatrix y aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para sacármelo en cara.

-La muy perra – comentó Sirius apiadándose del sufrimiento de Lucius.

-¡No he dormido nada! – continuó Malfoy – Draco llora todas las noches. He tenido que cambiar pañales ¡Yo, un sangre limpia! He tenido que limpiar su vómito en mi hermoso pelo ¿Saben cuánto cuesta mantenerlo aseado y brillante? Y viene ese niño y lo ensucia sin ningún miramiento

-¡Merlín! Nunca había pensado en eso – dijo James revolviendo su azabache y brillante cabello

Lucius se lo quedó mirando sin entender

-Va a ser papá – le aclaró Sirius

-Cómo te compadezco – dijo Lucius volviendo a meter la cabeza entre las manos.

-¡Espera! Necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo James – Mi esposa va a tener al bebé en este mismo momento y no tenemos varitas para llegar hasta San Mungo

-¿No tienen varita? – preguntó Lucius más animado – Ya me parecía raro que no las hubieran sacado.

-No, Lucius – dijo Sirius arrodillándose – no nos mates ahora. Mejor... haznos sufrir el calvario de tener un bebé – dijo por hacer tiempo

-¿Tú también vas a tener un bebé?

-Sí, voy a ser el padrino – contestó el moreno con orgullo

El rubio miró su varita con titubeo.

-¿La muerte o el calvario? – murmuraba en voz alta. Los amigos se miraban con terror. Si es que Lucius decidía alzar la varita no podrían hacer nada.

Malfoy se levantó y buscó entre los utensilios de cocina. Sacó finalmente un tazón. Murmuró unos hechizos y dejó el tazón sobre la mesa que estaba frente a los merodeadores.

-Los llevará a San Mungo – dijo

-Gracias Malfoy, lo recordaremos por siempre – dijo James tomando el traslador junto con Sirius

-Eso lo sé – dijo Lucius sonriendo maliciosamente

Los amigos tocaron el traslador y sintieron el giro característico y luego un tirón. Aparecieron girando sobre un terreno firme y seco

-¿Dónde rayos estamos? – dijo Sirius luego de recuperarse al observar que el lugar en el que se encontraban podía ser cualquier cosa menos Londres.

James miró a su alrededor donde había algunas vacas pastando en las cercanías. Se giró y vio un letrero de carretera. Decía "Bienvenidos a Inveraray, Argyll and Bute, Highlands"

-Creo que en Escocia – James con un puchero

* * *

La carretera que conectaba la ciudad de Bristol con Londres era amplia y a esa hora era difícil toparse con algún otro vehículo. El mini manejado por la Sra. Figg iba sin embargo a una velocidad de 20 km/hra. 

-Bell ¿No puedes aumentar un poco la velocidad? – se atrevió finalmente Lily a decirle

-¡Pues claro! Estaba esperando que me dijeran eso. El problema es que no sé si este cacharro podrá soportar más velocidad y no tengo intenciones de quedarme varada en esta carretera donde no pasa ni un alma a esta hora

-Tienes que intentarlo – dijo Bathilda

La Sra. Figg asintió y metió el pie en el acelerador. El mini hizo un leve sonido y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad: 30, 40, 50, 60, 70... alcanzaron los 100 kilómetros por hora. El viento pasaba zumbando por las ventanas entreabiertas, y Lily estaba agradecida de eso. El calor era insoportable durante la noche. Sin embargo la velocidad seguía en aumento y eso empezó a preocupar a las mujeres.

-Bell, creo que deberías bajar la velocidad

-Ustedes nunca están conformes ¿eh? – Arabella retiró el pie del acelerador. Luego de unos minutos, la velocidad volvía a descender en picado: 90, 80, 60, 30...

-¡Bell! – gritaron todas

-Ya sé, pero ahora no es mi culpa – dijo mirándolas hacia atrás – Les dije que esto podía pasar.

Finalmente el auto se detuvo del todo y quedaron paradas en medio de la carretera. Lily se alarmó nuevamente. Empezaba a sentirse mareada y aún estaban muy lejos de Londres. Por suerte los tirones habían disminuido su regularidad. Pero en todo caso no tenía intenciones de dar a luz a su hijo en medio del camino. Bathilda se bajó del auto y fue a revisar el motor. Figg la acompañó mientras regañaba contra el sistema de carreteras británicas.

-Cielo ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Usted qué cree? Estoy en mitad de la nada acompañada por tres señoras semi chifladas, a punto de tener un bebé y teniendo la certeza de que no soy importante para mi marido que prefiera arriesgar su vida antes de estar en casa con su mujer a punto de parir – Lily hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

-Bueno, creo que te sientes dejada de lado – dijo Bonnie sonriéndole - ¡Pero vamos! Seguro que tu marido está imposibilitado de venir o quizás ya te está esperando en San Mungo. No te preocupes saldremos de esta y vas a ver que hermoso va a ser tu niño.

-Me basta con que no sea como en mi sueño – murmuró. Luego habló más claro – Siento haberla llamado vieja chiflada. Supongo que me perdonará viendo las condiciones en que estamos.

-No te preocupes – dijo Bonnie haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Chicas tengo malas noticias – dijo Bathilda asomándose por una ventana – No soy mecánico y una moto de policía se acerca

Efectivamente tras ellas una moto de policía se acercaba a toda velocidad. Lily se giró para ver quién era la persona que hacía ese ruido con el motor de la moto, como si acelerara constantemente sólo para hacer rugir a la máquina. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando reconoció la moto de Sirius. Por un momento casi llegó a pensar que podía ser él acompañado de James que venían en su rescate. Pero su decepción fue grande cuando descubrió que la dueña era una mujer. La sorpresa fue que aquella mujer no le era del todo desconocida. La última vez que la había visto hacían unos cuatro meses. Era una mujer alta, morena y bastante guapa, con el pelo negro, largo y ondeado suelto a la espalda. La reconoció al acercarse ésta y ver su frente que era muy característica de ella: amplia y redondeada en el nacimiento del pelo.

-¿Kate? – le preguntó aún dudando, pues no la había visto hace tiempo, y nunca la había tratado mucho

-Sí – dijo ésta con una sonrisa – Disculpa mi memoria ¿pero tú quién eres?

-Lily Potter. Soy la mujer de James – aclaró luego

-¡Oh por Merlín! Claro que te recuerdo. Estás hecha una bola – dijo observándola por la ventana. Definitivamente la prudencia y los buenos modales no eran lo de aquella chica. Y es que ser compatible con Sirius Black no es cosa fácil, menos si eres tan parecida a él.

Lily había conocido a Kate en un bar cuando había salido a dar un paseo con James y se habían topado con Sirius. La chica había logrado ser la novia oficial de Black por 5 meses, todo un récord. Pero como siempre solía suceder, la cosa no pasó de ahí. Al parecer por lo que le había contado James, habían tenido peleas de caracteres pues la parejita se parecía mucho en todo. Se peleaban por obtener las mismas cosas y por pensar que uno se copiaba al otro. De hecho Kate le había contado que se habían conocido en una tienda de ropa cuando peleaban por la misma polera (Sirius aún insistía en que la polera en cuestión era unisex). Por lo que ahora, a Lily no le causaba ninguna impresión que también compartieran el mismo modelo de moto.

-Bueno sí. De hecho estoy embarazada

-Ya decía yo que James tenía bien puestos los pantalones – dijo Kate guiñándole un ojo – A Sirius le hacía falta eso. Imagínate que siempre olvidaba las precauciones y nunca llegó a pasar nada. Yo creo que algo le fallaba...

-Kate – dijo Lily interrumpiéndola, sin querer enterarse de más detalles – Necesito de tu ayuda.

-Pues claro, para eso estoy – dijo la chica con amabilidad

-Bueno primero necesitamos que nos disculpes la multa por estar en medio de la carretera – dijo la Sra. Figg compungida.

-¿La multa? – preguntó Kate sin entender. Las señoras señalaron su moto con la insignia de la policía y Kate se echó a reír – Yo no soy de la policía. Le robé esta inscripción a un poli y la uso para asustar a la gente y para que a la vez no me detengan a mí por exceso de velocidad.

-Muy de tu estilo – murmuró Lily levemente divertida – Kate, estoy a punto de tener a mi bebé y necesito que me lleves a San Mungo.

-Vaya – dijo Kate sorprendida – Con razón estabas tan pasadita de peso, Lils. Pero ¿y qué hay de estas distinguidas damas? En mi moto sólo cabemos nosotras dos. Y de hecho dudo que en tu estado podamos entrar las dos...

-Sí ya entendí – dijo Lily harta de que la criticara por su peso y que además le dijera Lils, algo no transable para nadie, menos para esa niña que apenas conocía – Bueno creo que podrías enviar alguna señal para que vengan a buscarlas mientras nosotras nos dirigimos a Londres ¿No te desvío de tu camino, cierto?

-¡No¿Adónde creías que iba¿A Escocia? El único lugar donde puedo vivir sin aburrirme es Londres – dijo Kate con un bufido - ¿Sabes qué? Tengo unos amigos en la próxima bomba. Podemos darles la ubicación del mini y ellos vendrán a buscarlas. Son de confianza. No es bueno que un trío de damas como ustedes se pasen aquí toda la noche

-Oh, muchas gracias señorita – dijo Bathilda a punto de abrazarla – Ahora será mejor que se apuren. No queremos que el pequeño Harry nazca por aquí.

-Tiene razón – dijo Kate haciéndole un ademán a Lily para que saliera del auto y se subiera en la moto. Con un poco de esfuerzo las dos mujeres quedaron instaladas en el vehículo y Lily agradeciendo a las ancianas, se despidió de ellas mientras se abrazaba fuerte a Kate. Ese viaje sería largo, pero más que nada sería peligroso. Conociendo a Sirius, podía intuir lo que sería compartir un viaje en moto con su doble femenina.

* * *

James y Sirius caminaban por el pueblito en busca de alguna persona singular que se identificara como un mago. A pesar de que esa zona de Escocia era considerada de población mayoritariamente mágica, nunca se sabía y ellos no tenían intención de caer presos por incumplimiento de la ley de revelación mágica frente a muggles. No al menos en ese momento 

-Maldito Malfoy – murmuró James por sexta vez.

-Malditos pavos reales – lo apoyó Sirius

-Sirius ¡necesito llegar a San Mungo ya! Entremos simplemente a un lugar que pueda tener Red Flu. No puede ser tan difícil...

-¡Espera! – dijo Sirius repentinamente iluminado - ¿Crees que hasta aquí llegue el Autobús Noctámbulo?

-Aún estamos en Gran Bretaña Pero ¿y sin la varita? – preguntó James encogiendo los hombros.

-Bueno, somos magos. Para algo debemos servir sin varita. A ver – dijo paseándose – Creo que debemos enfocarnos en que necesitamos llegar a Londres ¡Vamos, piensa en Londres y en la urgencia que tienes por llegar!

-Esto me suena a una clase de Aparición – dijo James en tono mordaz sin tener intenciones de ponerse en la tarea por hacer aparecer el Autobús.

-Jajajaja ¡Decisión, Determinación, Destino! – dijo Sirius con un sonsonete estúpido - ¡Las tres D's! Cómo odiaba esas tontas clases. Además nosotros no las necesitábamos ¿Te acuerdas que aprendimos a Aparecernos en cuarto?

-No. Estás inventando eso – dijo James hablando sin pensar. Necesitaba encontrar una salida – Si hubiéramos sido tan secos, hubieras sacado como mínimo la licencia la primera vez que diste la prueba – James empezó a caminar y alcanzaron rápidamente una especie de taberna. Pensaba que tal vez podrían encontrarse con alguien que hablara inglés. No es que en Escocia no se hablara inglés. La cosa era que en ese pueblo todos parecían hablar un dialecto medio celta - ¡Estúpido celta! – dijo en tono bastante audible. Por suerte nadie hablaba inglés. O eso pensaba él

Sentado en el suelo de la entrada de la taberna, había un hombre de aspecto semi dormido, pero en el momento en que James había soltado el insulto, se lo había quedado mirando y se había largado a reír. Los merodeadores se lo quedaron mirando con sorpresa y el hombre les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran. Al hacerlo pudieron observarlo mejor. Era un hombre andrajoso, de pelo anaranjado y sucio. Despedía olor a licor y tabaco. En su vida lo habían visto, pero intuyeron en el acto que no era de mucho fiar.

-¿Inglecitos?– preguntó con un dejo de burla. Al no obtener respuesta, continuó hablando con una voz rasposa – Yo soy de Londres. Me llamo Mundungus Fletcher – el hombre miró a su alrededor con desconfianza – Escuchen, en general no doy mi nombre real a nadie, pero encontrarse con compatriotas en este sucucho, da para conversar – Mundungus sacó una petaca y dio un trago - ¡A la salud de ustedes¿Cómo se llaman?

James miró a Sirius y éste sonrió.

-Soy James Potter y él es Sirius Black – dijo.

-¿Potter¿Black? – Mundungus dio otro trago. Los ojos le brillaban Luego de una pausa continuó – Disculpen mi pregunta, pero ¿Saben dónde queda el Callejón Diagon?

-Sí – contestaron los dos a la vez, al fin agradecidos por haberse topado con un mago. Aunque fuera uno como ese

Mundungus sonrió ahora ampliamente y de un salto se puso en pie.

-Me gustaría invitarlos a un trago, pero la verdad es que ando algo escaso de dinero – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos probablemente vacíos.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada a James. Era la misma mirada que le dirigió muchas veces en Hogwarts, cuando estaban metidos en un lío y necesitaba que le siguiera el juego.

-¿Sabes, Mundungus?

-Llámame Dung

-Claro... Dung. Verás, nosotros aquí con mi amigo, necesitamos un pequeño favor y pensamos que tú como mago y compatriota podrías echarnos una manito – Mundungus siguió mirándolo de forma interrogativa. Sirius continuó – No es que me guste presumir, pero andamos con mucho dinero y no tenemos idea en qué gastarlo y este pueblo no ha sido de nuestro agrado así que queremos volver a Londres.

-Jajaja – rió Fletcher atragantándose un poco – Apuesto a que no me creerían si les digo que este es uno de los únicos pueblos en Escocia que no está conectado a la Red Flu.

-Maldito Malfoy – murmuró por séptima vez James

-Dung, creo que no tendríamos problema en pagarte por dejarnos aparecernos contigo...

-No tengo varita – lo atajó el mago. Toda su simpatía y locuacidad parecían haberse esfumado.

-Genial – Sirius agarró a James del brazo y se fueron sin despedirse del mago.

-¡Esperen! – Mundungus se acercó a ellos y con disimulo abrió un poco su abrigo y sacó un núcleo azulado – ¿Saben qué es esto?

Sirius abrió la boca desmesuradamente y recuperándose en el acto dijo:

-Es el núcleo de una varita – luego sonrió sin poder creérselo - ¡Eres un desgraciado traficante de magia! Gracias Merlín – dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular – Muy bien ¿Cuánto cobras por eso?

-¡Sirius! – dijo James tirándolo de un brazo y dándoles la espalda a Dung. Luego le murmuró - ¿Qué haces? Eso es ilegal

-Escucha hermanito – dijo Sirius poniendo sus manos en los hombros de James – Estamos en medio de la nada y tu mujer está a punto de dar a luz a un hijo tuyo del que por si fuera poco soy padrino. Necesitamos llegar ya y no me importa violar un poco la ley...

- No es cualquier ley. Si descubren que le compramos a este vagabundo que trafica magia no llegaré a conocer a mi hijo hasta que salga de Hogwarts. Si no lo sabías el tráfico de magia es grave.

-Pero es él el que trafica, no nosotros – dijo Sirius mordiéndose el labio superior con los dientes como siempre lo hacía cuando las personas lo fastidiaban

-A los del Ministerio no les hará ninguna diferencia...

-Disculpen, señores – dijo Mundungus que aún seguía en su lugar – He escuchado su discusión y les aseguro que esto no es nada ilegal. Mi tío es fabricante de varitas. Reconozco que me salto algunas normas al venderles esto, pero nada más que una pequeñísima multa es lo que les pueden hacer los del Ministerio si es que llegan a descubrirlos. Después de todo la autorización para mi familia está dada por ellos mismos.

James se lo pensó un momento más

-¿Cuánto cobras?

-Sesenta galleons – dijo sin titubear

-¿Qué? – dijo James sin creérselo. Ese esperpento hecho hombre le cobraba sesenta galleons por una varita rota que no le duraría más que unos días, si es que tenía suerte

-Tengo cincuenta ¿Le sirven? – dijo Sirius alargando el dinero.

-Hecho – dijo Mundungus casi a regañadientes. Pensó que aquellos turistas de apellidos sangre limpia le podrían ofrecer hasta el doble.

Hecho el intercambio, Mundungus se despidió con una reverencia y salió casi corriendo, por si llegase a suceder que los compradores se arrepintieran.

-¿Ves lo que hizo? – preguntó James aún molesto con el mago – Sobrino de un fabricante de varitas ¡Ja! Si eso es verdad yo soy un come carroña

-Cierra el pico y Aparezcámonos luego. Cuando Dung llegue a un lugar seguro a contar el dinero, se dará cuenta que es falso y vendrá a buscarnos.

-Eres... ¡un maldito estafador! – dijo James con una sonrisa – No entiendo cómo es que fuiste a parar a Gryffindor pero me alegra de que así fuera.

Los amigos tomaron el núcleo en sus manos y pensaron en la entrada de San Mungo. Giraron en su lugar y con un ¡Plum! Desaparecieron del pueblito. Vieron pasar antes sus ojos muchos lugares ( a James le pareció ver hasta Malfoy Manor) hasta que finalmente cayeron en un suelo húmedo y de piedra.

-Vaya, vaya – dijo la voz de un hombre – Así que comerciando magia ¿eh?

James miró a Sirius con fastidio, y se dio cuenta que éste tenía la cara completamente desfigurada. Con pánico se tocó el rostro y comprobó que en su caso debía verse bastante similar. No entendía cómo es que había pasado, pero en el momento en que el guardia del Ministerio comenzó a interrogarlos, agradeció que así fuera.

-¿Se creen muy listos, cierto? – dijo el guardia claramente contrariado – Esos malditos hechizos de desfiguración de rostro nos hacen el trabajo más complicado. Pero no se alegren mucho, porque no les durarán mucho tiempo, y cuando el efecto haya pasado, averiguaremos en un segundo quiénes son. Ahora quiero que me den sus nombres.

-Mundungus Fletcher – contestó James sin vacilar. Si ellos iban a Azkaban lo mínimo era arrastrar al verdadero culpable con ellos.

-Severus Snape – dijo Sirius cuando el guardia lo interrogó.

-Bien, bien – dijo el guardia luego de anotar los datos – Ya veremos si eso es verdad. Mientras tanto se quedarán aquí.

-Disculpe ¿Estamos en el Minsterio, cierto?– dijo James impidiendo que el guardia se fuera todavía. Este hizo un leve asentimiento – Escuche, sé que no me va a creer, pero tengo que intentarlo. Voy a tener un hijo y mi mujer...

-¡Jajajaja! Muy buen chiste, Dung – dijo Sirius con una risa bastante falsa – Deberías aprender a asumir tus delitos tal como yo lo hago ¡Mira que inventar que vas a tener un hijo! Es que es un gran bromista – El guardia miró a Sirius con desconfianza y luego se largó dejando a los dos amigos solos en la pequeña celda - ¿Tú eres idiota o qué? – le espetó Sirius tratando de no subir el volumen – Si logramos salir de ésta y tu le cuentas al guardia que Lily va a parir, probablemente San Mungo será el primer lugar en el que nos buscarán. Pensé que eras más vivo por lo de la desfiguración de rostro, pero vas ahora y ¡Estuviste a punto de echarnos al agua!

-Lo sé, lo siento – trató de disculparse James – Pero yo no hice lo de la desfiguración de rostro. El tiempo en el que viajamos fue muy corto como para darme cuenta dónde habíamos caído y el guardia nos quitó el núcleo en el acto. Mis reflejos son rápidos pero no tanto... Si tampoco fuiste tú ¿entonces quién fue el que hizo la desfiguración?

-Fui yo – dijo una voz pituda a sus espaldas. Los merodeadores se dieron vuelta con temor.

* * *

Lily se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura de Kate. "Esta mujer maneja como un animal" pensaba para sus adentros, pero no se atrevía ni a hablar por temor a despegarse un centímetro de la morena y por efecto de la velocidad irse de espalda. Kate iba tan rápido que apenas sentía su cara y el pelo le golpeaba con fuerza la espalda. Tenía los dedos adoloridos por la presión, pues debido a su gran barriga alcanzaba a Kate apenas con los brazos lo más estirados posible. Y eso que sólo llevaban viajando una hora. Ya se habían detenido en la bomba a hablar con los amigos de la chica para que fueran a buscar a las ancianas en el mini y desde esa última parada Kate le había advertido que no se detendrían hasta llegar a Londres. Iba pensando en lo incómoda que iba cuando sintió un repentino tirón nuevamente en el bajo vientre. 

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Kate al sentir que la pelirroja se había movido levemente.

-Contracción – musitó Lily

-Tranquila, ya estamos por entrar a la ciudad.

-No hay problema – dijo Lily volviendo a aferrarse a la morena – Todavía no se me ha roto la bolsa de agua.

-Así lo espero. No quiero que nada le ocurra a mi moto nueva – comentó Kate riéndose – Es broma ¿eh? Si quieres puedes vomitarla, pero al menos le pondrás su nombre al bebé.

-¿Tu moto tiene nombre?

-¡Claro! Se llama Orpheus. Es mi hermoso cretino – dijo Kate con una cara de embelesamiento total mientras acariciaba un lado de la moto.

-Mm – dijo Lily con más temor por minuto. No sentía contracciones muy seguido, pero estaba sobre una moto con una completa demente. Y estaba por asegurar que era peor que Sirius.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio, donde Lily pudo ver con satisfacción los cambios del paisaje. Lo que había sido hasta el momento un suelo llano poblado de pequeños matorrales, era ahora un suelo llano poblado con matorrales, pero además pequeñas casitas que comenzaban a aumentar en cantidad, formando la periferia de Londres. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando divisó el letrero de bienvenidos a Londres. Ya faltaba poco.

-¡Hey Lils! Ya hemos llegado – dijo Kate sonriendo. Pero como si lo dicho fuera un maleficio, en ese preciso instante oyeron el ruido de una sirena de policía. Kate se volteó a mirar – Son muggles ¿Qué piensas? Los despistamos o les hacemos el frente.

-¿Despistarlos incluye violar alguna ley?

-Es lo más probable – dijo Kate encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lleguemos a San Mungo lo antes posible – contestó Lily luego de pensarlo un segundo. Kate entonces sacó su varita y con un hechizo hizo levitar la moto unos cuántos metros - ¡Nos van a ver volando!

-Lo sé. A eso me refería con violar la ley – Kate soltó una carcajada y se elevaron muy alto. La sirena dejó de sonar y todos los sonidos de la ciudad se esfumaron. Desde el aire se notaba más el término de la noche y la vista de los primeros rayos de sol. El aire frío hizo estornudar a Lily.

-Kate ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió usar este hechizo antes?

-Lils, tu pregunta es muy estúpida. No se me ocurrió porque simplemente no cruzó por mi cabeza. En todo caso, si te hace sentir mejor, la velocidad no hubiese sido mayor. Orpheus funciona mejor en tierra.

-Kate, deja de llamarme Lils

-Y tú de llamarme Kate. Mi nombre es Kathrin – las mujeres guardaron un minuto de silencio – Oye Lily ¿Te diste cuenta de que tu hijo nacerá el último día del mes?

-Como vamos probablemente estará para navidad – Lily se enojaba cada segundo más con esa chica. Principalmente porque no la podía hacer enojar. Kate cambiaba de tema constantemente haciéndole imposible a Lily mantenerla en la discusión.

-¡Oh no! Para navidad no. El pobre no podrá recibir regalos en dos fechas distintas, y no podrá celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Kathrin agradezco toda tu amabilidad ¿Pero podrías quedarte callada?

-¿Te sientes mal? – La morena la miró levemente preocupada.

-Sí, me siento pésimo. Pero fíjate que no es por las contracciones, si no por culpa del amigo de tu ex-novio.

-Amigo de mi ex-novio – Kate repitió eso en voz baja y luego pareció comprender - ¿Por James¿Qué puede haberte hecho James? Es un pan de dios.

-JA – dijo Lily sin el menor vestigio de humor – Ese ciervo mal criado ¡me tiene harta! He estado nueve meses aguantándome las ganas de subirlo y bajarlo a insultos

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Kate intrigada. Le encantaba escuchar ese tipo de escándalos.

-¿Te parece poco? Créeme niña que cuidar de algo que te hace salir estrías, doler la espalda y engordar como un hipogrifo, no es nada fácil. Y eso que aún no ha nacido. Lo único que hacía compensar la situación fue que sabía que contaría con James, que era un gran hombre y que en el fondo el bebé sería de los dos – Lily dio un suspiro – Pero esos últimos meses me di cuenta que James no es un gran hombre y ni si quiera es un hombre ¡Es un niño mimado que no supera los 12 años! Kathrin no sé si podré continuar así. Cuidar de dos niños me supera.

Lily parecía haber terminado sus descargos y Kate sintió que era el momento de hablar y consolarla, pero ese tipo de cosas nunca se le habían dado bien. No tenía ganas de decirle mentiras. Sabía que los hombres eran todos unos cobardes y que las mujeres eran todas unas histéricas pasadas cierta edad. Así que simplemente prefirió continuar con algo que de verdad quería saber.

-¿Y lo quieres a pesar de todo eso?

La pelirroja lo pensó un momento, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, un ligero ruido salió de la moto

- ¡Rayos!

-¿Qué pasa? – el pánico se había reanudado en el corazón de Lily

El motor está fallando. No puede ser algo técnico. Le hice una revisión antes de empezar mi viaje.

-No creo que el problema sea ese – musitó Lily – Parece que los del Ministerio ya han notado la infracción de hacer magia frente a muggles.

La moto se detuvo en el aire y justo frente a ellas apareció un hombre del Ministerio, montado en escoba. Era alto, rubio y parecía estar fastidiado. Se dirigió a las chicas:

-Srtas. Han infringido la ley nº 12 del artículo 22, sobre el uso de magia en presencia de 2 policías muggles.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo Kate con toda la cara de inocencia. Lily le dio una patada en la pierna izquierda – Está bien, está bien. Infringimos la maldita ley, pero es por una buena causa. La mujer a mis espaldas está a punto de dar a luz a un bebé y esos policías nos querían detener.

-¿Tengo aspecto de estar preocupado por eso? – contestó el rubio con mala leche.

-Bueno, pues debería – continuó Kate – Hemos estado viajando toda la noche. Mi compañera siente contracciones desde que me la topé en el camino a Bristol y en vez de arrestarnos debería estarnos ayudando a llegar al hospital.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues ustedes deberían haber previsto todo esto. Dejarles ver a dos muggles una moto voladora es un delito esté ella o no embarazada. Preocuparme por ella no es mi trabajo, si no detenerlas por uso incorrecto de magia.

-¡Oh! Yo al menos pensaba que antes de empleado público, sería usted un hombre. Pero ni para eso le alcanza. Escucha rubito, o nos dejas seguir nuestro camino o vas a tener que asistir a esta mujer en un parto en el aire. ¿Crees que la naturaleza esperará hasta que cobres la infracción?!

-¡Yo no creo nada! Sólo sé que debo detenerlas porque lo dice la ley Nº 12.

-¿Acaso no hay una excepción a la ley?

-No una sobre embarazadas – contestó el hombre mordazmente.

-¡Pero es que es lógico que si hay una situación de emergencia como esta, debería dejarnos continuar! No creo que la ley sea ilógica ¿O sí?

-Escuche Srta. No quiero comenzar un debate sobre Leyes Mágicas porque ya veo quién las lleva de perder. Ahora pásenme voluntariamente sus varitas o tendré que quitárselas a la fuerza.

-¡Ya te quiero ver poniéndome una mano encima!

-Desmaius – murmuró Lily agitando su varita con total desgano hacia el inspector. Este comenzó a descender en picado hacia el suelo, junto con su escoba. Kate se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Al impactar el hechizo contra el hombre, el motor de la moto volvió a rugir y siguieron avanzando hacia el corazón de Londres.

-¡Vaya Lily! Me sorprende tu falta de escrúpulos. Sólo me gustaría preguntarte ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

-Pues porque no se me había pasado por la cabeza. A veces haces preguntas muy tontas, Kathrin – Lily disimuló una sonrisita. Empezaban a descender y a través de las nubes las chicas pudieron ver el techo de la casa comercial que albergaba el hospital mágico San Mungo.

Aterrizaron en el techo del local. Kate sacó las llaves y la moto se detuvo del todo. Bajó de su asiento y le pasó el brazo a Lily para ayudarla a bajar, cuando dio un pequeño respingo.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella.

Kate prefirió no decir nada y con un movimiento de su varita conjuró un espejo de su bolso y se lo pasó a Lily. Esta sostuvo el espejo y mirándose en él pudo entender la reacción de la morena. Donde antes había estado su hermoso rostro de piel blanca y tersa ahora se encontraba un rostro de piel rugosa y llena de acné. Pero no cualquier acné, si no uno enorme con apariencia de cráteres y cuernos repartidos por toda su cara.

-¿Tomamos el ascensor? – preguntó Kate con una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

* * *

-¡Dubi! Eres tú – dijo Sirius abalanzándose sobre el pequeño elfo y dándole un sonoro beso en la mugrosa cara. 

-Dobby se siente enaltecido por las muestras de cariño, Sr. – dijo haciendo una reverencia. Después de decir eso, corrió hacia los barrotes y comenzó a darse cabezazos. Los ruidos no tardaron en llegar. James dio un salto y agarró al elfo del tapabarros.

-Dobby, no hagas eso – murmuró en tono de reto.

-Lo siento, Sr. James – dijo haciendo otra reverencia – Pero si es que el amo Malfoy se entera...

-No se enterará – dijo Sirius haciendo sonar los nudillos. Eso no pareció aplacar el miedo de la pequeña criatura que corrió nuevamente hacia los barrotes. James no alcanzó a detenerlo y Dobby continuó dándose golpes. El moreno de lentes miró al animago con rabia - ¿Qué? No vas a dejar que Malfoy se las lleve limpias después de lo que nos hizo – los golpes eran más fuertes. Los amigos en su pelea de miradas, no escucharon los pasos del inspector que se acercaba a ellos intrigado por los ruidos.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – dijo con cara de pocos amigos

Dobby hizo tronar sus dedos y la expresión del hombre cambió radicalmente a una expresión ausente.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – preguntó por segunda vez - ¿Quién soy?

-Eres Johnny Loft – dijo Sirius mirando la identificación que colgaba de su pecho – Trabajas en el ministerio y hoy no has atrapado a nadie por violación de alguna ley mágica – terminó sonriendo con inocencia. Loft lo quedó mirando sin comprender en lo absoluto

-Ya ¿Y ustedes quienes son?

-Somos importantes señores Del Más Allá y venimos a darte un aviso – continuó James – El traficante que andan buscando, Mundungus Fletcher, se encuentra en Escocia en el pueblito de Inveraray, Argyll and Bute.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y ahora es mejor que vayas a avisarle de esto a tu superior ¡Ahora mismo!

Johnny corrió hacia la salida sin pararse un segundo a dudar de la palabra de aquellos enviados de Merlín.

-Genial – James se frotó las manos con satisfacción – Ahora nos llevarás a San Mungo ¿cierto Dobby?

-Por supuesto – dijo el elfo con otra reverencia. Los tomó de la mano a los dos (Sirius lo miró con desconfianza pero finalmente tuvo que tomarlo de la mano) y juntos desaparecieron hacia San Mungo.

La entrada principal estaba vacía a esa hora y pudieron filtrarse con facilidad por la entrada y llegar finalmente hasta la recepcionista sin ser vistos por ningún muggle en las calles. Dobby balbuceó algo de hornear un pudding y desapareció luego de desearles lo mejor. Los merodeadores no terminaron de agradecerle todo y asegurarle que Malfoy nunca se enteraría de que habían sido ayudados por él. La recepcionista estuvo todo el inter tanto esperando con cara amargada. Se limaba las uñas compulsivamente y tenía ojeras oscuras que demostraban que había pasado toda la noche en el lugar, esperando a posibles pacientes. Pero los pacientes no parecían llegar mucho en verano.

James se dirigió a ella ansioso por saber dónde estaría Lily.

-Hola, hola – dijo con urgencia – Estoy buscando a Lilian Potter. Soy su esposo y ella va a tener un bebé.

-Ajá – dijo la recepcionista

-Bueno, entonces necesito saber dónde se encuentra la sala de maternidad.

-Ajá.

-¿Me podría decir dónde está la Sala de Maternidad?

-Ajá

-Entonces ¡Hágalo!

La Srta se limitó a señalar con su mano de largas y cuidadas uñas, hacia un letrero que señalaba cada Sección del Hospital y su correspondiente ubicación. El asunto era que eran muchas salas, porque según la nueva reforma en Sanación, había muchas especialidades (debido principalmente a cada hechizo siniestro que sacaban los mortífagos a diario), por lo tanto el cartel ocupaba más o menos 10 metros de ancho y largo de una pared a su izquierda.

-Escuche no tengo tiempo para leer todas esas indicciones ¿Podría decirme hacia dónde tengo que ir si es que voy a ser padre?

La recepcionista pareció fastidiarse y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar fijamente a James. Sin embargo lo que pretendía ser una protesta se disolvió al fijarse ella en Sirius.

-¿Sirius Black? – preguntó sonrojándose

-Eh, sí – respondió el aludido levemente intimidado.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Lucy – ella lo miraba con interés.

-Eh... ¡claro! – Sirius se acercó a ella con resolución y poniendo una voz seductora dijo mientras se apoyaba en el mesón – Escucha nena. Necesitamos llegar a la Sala de Maternidad. La esposa de mi amigo va a tener un bebé y bueno, soy el padrino.

-Serás un gran padrino.

-Lo sé – Sirius le guiñó un ojo y Lucy tuvo que pasar una mano por su pera para secar la baba que amenazaba por caer.

-Bueno. La sala de maternidad está en este mismo piso hacia el fondo – dijo sin dejar de mirar al moreno.

-Gracias – dijo Sirius sonriéndole mientras arrastraba a un enfuruñado James.

-¿Cómo es que siempre lo logras? – preguntó James mientras se dirigían hacia la sala.

-No sé. Creo que es genético.

-¿Sabías al menos quién era la tal Lucy?

-Ni idea.

Llegaron al final a un segundo mesón. Tras él había una señora con unos lentes de colores bastante feos. Tenía un peinado alto y los miró enseguida.

-Disculpe, buscamos a Lilian Potter – dijo James

-No tenemos a nadie con ese nombre en el registro – dijo ella sonriéndoles con amabilidad.

-¿Cómo? No puede ser, revise mejor. Lilian Potter. Es una chica bajita, pelirroja con unos ojos verdes hermosos, piel blanca. Tiene una barriga enorme y me envió un patronus hace unas cuántas horas porque tenía contracciones.

-No – dijo la mujer consultando el registro

James soltó un suspito de resignación y se apoyó en el mesón dándole la espalda a la mujer. Sirius se revolvió el pelo, intrigado.

-¿Crees que aún no haya llegado? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Al menos no se enojará por no haberla ido a buscar – James sonrió con nerviosismo, cuando al pensar mejor sus palabras, se percató de algo terrible – Pad¿Qué tal si Lily aún está en casa esperándome?

-Hermanito, yo no sé de estas cosas, pero ¿crees que las contracciones son cosas de las cuales reírse? Realmente no pienso que si Evans tuviera contracciones se quedara en la casa esperándote mientras juega canasta y se toma un té.

-Tienes razón. Entonces probablemente debe estar aún viajando.

-¿Viajando?

-Sí. Cuando las mujeres están embarazadas no pueden aparecerse. Creo que le hace mal al bebé.

-¿Me quieres decir que Evans ha estado viajando desde el valle de Godric hasta aquí en el Autobús Noctámbulo? Eso es de temer.

-No, no creo. Nunca le gustó el autobús.

-¿Pues entonces en qué habría viajado?

-No sé ¿En mi escoba? – los dos se miraron y soltaron un bufido, divertidos. Lily odiaba las escobas desde su primera clase de vuelo en Hogwarts. Imaginársela montada en una escoba con 12 kilos extras, era para reírse.

-¿Qué más¿En un auto?

-En moto – contestó una voz a su espalda. Sirius se giró, pues James estaba de frente a la chica que había dicho aquellas palabras. La había reconocido justo cuando terminó de hablar. Era Kate

¿Kathrin? – preguntó Sirius en una pose bastante extraña. No se podía dilucidar si preguntó eso con agrado o desagrado. La chica había cambiado un poco en ese tiempo. Tenía el pelo más largo y estaba más bronceada. Sirius apostaba que se había ido de viaje a las playas mediterráneas. De pronto una idea cruzó su mente – Espera, dijiste moto ¿Me vas a decir que te encontraste a Evans en el camino y la has traído en moto (que por cierto es la misma que yo me compré hace unos años) hasta aquí?

-Brillante, Sirius. Eres realmente deductivo – contestó la chica en un tono entre irónico y sincero – Sólo me queda una duda ¿Evans es Lily?

-Sí, sí – dijo James abalanzándose sobre la chica con preguntas - ¿Dónde está¿Cómo está¿Ya tuvo al bebé¿Ha preguntado por mí?

-Siempre he querido responder a varias preguntas seguidas – dijo Kate emocionada – Déjame ver. Está en Urgencias, hecha una vaca con cuernos, no ha tenido a Harry y ha preguntado por ti... unas seis veces.

-¿Urgencias¿Algo anda mal con el parto?

-Sí – caras de terror de James y Sirius – es decir, no – caras de alivio de los merodeadores – En el fondo algo anda mal – renovadas caras de terror – pero no es con el parto en sí – caras de "te vamos a estrangular si no hablas claro" – Lo que pasa es que en el camino desde Bristol hasta aquí, Lily sintió muy pocas contracciones y algo extraño que explicó el Sanador, desencadenó algo terrible...

-¿Qué demonios pasó? – James sacudía a Kate por los hombros

-Su piel, ya no es la misma – soltó la morena con fatalismo - ¡Y ahora suéltame! No ves, pedazo de animal, que todo esto es tu culpa. Lily te odia porque no las has acompañado durante el embarazo, la has dejado de lado y la pobre va a tener un bebé malcriado con cara de Bambi... o algo así fue lo que me dijo en su momento de delirio – Kate que había estado apuntando a James todo el rato con un dedo acusador, ahora se paró a pensar en las palabras extrañas que le había dicho Lily.

-¿Bambi¿Va a tener un bambi?! – James agarró a los dos morenos de las túnicas y los arrastró hasta donde él pensaba que era la sala de Urgencias. Kate se soltó y le indicó el camino correcto. Los chicos la seguían atrás – Pad¿Qué rayos es un bambi?

-Ajá – dijo Sirius como toda respuesta. James miró a su amigo y hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciéndolo reaccionar - ¿Te he preguntado que qué demonios es un bambi?

-No sé, Prongs ¡No sé¿Tengo cara de saber lo que es?

-No, tienes cara de ser un sicótico monotemático obsesivo

-No tienes idea lo que es eso – contestó Sirius con desdén.

-En realidad no, pero en lo de monotemático tengo razón. Los culos te obsesionan, Pad. En especial los de ciertas morenas de pelo largo.

Sirius guardó silencio, lo que quería decir que James tenía razón. Caminaron por muchos pasillos, subieron un cerro, tropezaron, rodaron por un sendero, se pararon, corrieron y llegaron finalmente a la Sala de Urgencias. Un Sanador con cara amistosa los estaba esperando.

-¿Son ustedes los familiares de la Sra. Potter?

-De hecho yo soy Kathrin, una chica que conoció en la carretera mientras intentaba llegar aquí y por casualidad soy la ex novia de el mejor amigo de su esposo.

-Ah – dijo el sanador por decir algo. Luego miró a James, entendiendo por la explicación de Kate que sería el esposo, y le dijo – Bueno, quiero explicarle que su esposa está fuera de gravedad. El largo viaje en moto la hizo reprimir las contracciones. Como verá nosotros los magos, manejamos sin querer algunos aspectos biológicos que debieran ser incontrolables, como hacer crecer el pelo o las uñas.. u otras cosas. Su esposa, hizo detener las contracciones, pero lamentablemente, estos sucesos son más fuertes y pues tuvieron que salir a flote de otra manera. Como su esposa las reprimía, el cuerpo buscó la salida de las erupciones faciales.

-Ah, ahora entiendo. Por eso le salieron esos cuernos enormes en la cara. Era un acné bastante feo – afirmó Kate convencida y nada triste.

-Exacto – respondió el Sanador – Ahora, Sr. Potter debo informarle que hace algunos momentos le hemos hecho a la paciente unos exámenes para verificar el estado de dilatación, y tengo los resultados en mis manos – dijo convocando un frasquito con una poción calipso. Destapó el envase, revolvió con la varita la poción y luego de mirarla con cara de total incredulidad, dejó el pote a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa¿Mi hijo será un bambi? – a James le había venido su característico tic en el ojo.

-¡No por Merlín! Ni dios lo quiera – dijo el sanador mirando al cielo en un acto religioso – Lo que sucede es que como los magos tenemos capacidad para reprimir algunos efectos biológicos también la tenemos para crearlos.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó Sirius harto de no haber podido intervenir en la conversación desde hace rato, y por su normal impulsividad que no le permitía dejar terminar a las personas su rollo.

-Quiere decir que la Sra. Potter aún no está en condiciones de tener un bebé.

-¿Qué? – James ahora sacudía al Sanador.

-¡Sr. Potter, relájese! Lo que pasa es que su esposa creó las contracciones con treinta y nueve semanas de gestación y su hijo no debe nacer aún – James dejó caer los brazos – Probablemente creó las contracciones psicológicamente, es bastante común. Es una carga muy grande tener un bebé, y espero que ella tenga su apoyo. El no sentirse apoyada es una de las mayores razones para crear falsas contracciones

-JA, o sea que tenía razón en que todo era culpa tuya – dijo Kate a James muy divertida.

-Bueno, bueno, entonces el bebé ¿para cuándo?

-Probablemente en unas semanas más.

-Genial. Tanto esfuerzo para nada – murmuró James fastidiado - ¿Podemos pasar a ver a Lily?

-Claro – contestó el Sanador con una sonrisa. Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la habitación.

El Sanador que no tenía a quién más atender fue hasta lasrecepcionista, pues estaba muy intrigado por algo y quería ver si es que ella podía ayudarlo.

-Disculpe Srta. Helen ¿Sabe usted lo que es un bambi?

* * *

La habitación de Lily daba hacia una ventana con una imagen mágica que mostraba un arroyo. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando el arroyo. Cuando sintió pasos que se acercaban a ella, y reconoció la voz de Sirius que hablaba sobre los asnos que eran los Sanadores, supuso en el acto que vendría con James y prefirió hacerse la dormida. Kate fue la primera en entrar y al verla mururó: 

-Está durmiendo. Será mejor que vengamos a verla más tarde – Sirius asintió y la siguió, pero al ver que su amigo no los acompañaba, se volteó hacia él

-¿No vienes?

-No. Debes superar tu solo la obsesión monotemática que tienes – Sirius se enojó y salió dando un portazo, dejando a la parejita sola.

-Lily, sé que estás despierta. A mí no me engañas. No te acuerdas acaso que estuve 3 años espiándote para lograr una cita contigo. Conozco perfectamente cada movimiento tuyo.

-Pues no lo ha parecido estos últimos meses – dijo la pelirroja sin volverse, hablando con una voz cansina

-Lo sé – James se dejó caer en la silla que había para las visitas – Lily sé que la cagué. Me he portado muy mal estos meses y llegué a confesarle a Sirius que ya no me gustabas – ambos estaban agradecidos de no poder verse las caras. Lily frunció el ceño, pero algo en las palabras de James la hizo notar que la cosa no terminaba ahí. James había dicho "gustabas" – Pero como te dije la he estado cagando todo el rato.

-¿Sabes James? Creo que es mejor que te ahorres todas esas baraterías. Creo que lo nuestro está muy claro ¿Para qué ahondar más en el tema¿Para qué tantos "las cagué"? Terminemos esto ya. He estado pensando y quiero el divorcio.

-¿Qué?! Wou wou, Lily espera un momento ¿sí? – James se revolvió el pelo. Sabía que Lily se había exprimido el cerebro antes de soltar esa frase, y eso era lo que más lo preocupaba – No he terminado, ni si quiera empezado mi disculpa. Me faltaba decir que estaba total y completamente arrepentido de todo lo que dije. Me di cuenta cuando enviaste el patronus. No puedo vivir sin ti y...

-¡Por favor! Si no te habías dado cuenta, has vivido en otras casas como cinco meses. No llegas nunca a dormir, te vas muy temprano en las mañanas y ni siquiera me saludas al llegar.

-Pero es que estaba pasando por un mal momento. Pero ahora todo mejorará ¡Te lo prometo! Por favor Lily piénsalo mejor. Sé que has estado muy sola en el último tiempo, pero no es para soltar tamaña barbaridad

-No, James. Ya no me sirven tus palabras. Yo necesitaba acciones y no me las has dado. Sigues siendo el mismo niño inmaduro de Hogwarts, pero la cosa ha cambiado radicalmente. Vamos a tener un hijo y no mereces el título de padre ¡Para nada! Así que me parece mejor que no te involucres con él ¿sí? Yo lo criaré y no te preocupes. No habrán ni reclamos ni intentos de cargártelo a ti.

-¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo? – James caminó hacia ella para mirarla, pero ella se dio la vuelta.

-Eso. Estoy diciendo que no cumpliste la parte más fácil de ser padre, que es cuidar de la madre durante los meses de embarazo. Estoy tratando de decirte que sigues siendo un niño de Hogwarts – Lily pensó un momento antes de continuar – La diferencia es que ahora ni si quiera tienes el lado encantador de Hogwarts, cuando me perseguías y decías que yo era todo en tu mundo. Que aunque yo no te quisiera, no te cansarías de estar a mi lado, sólo para poder mirarme – a Lily se le quebró la voz y comenzó a llorar – Me decías que darías hasta tu talento para el Quidditch con tal de poder darme un sólo beso. Y yo como tonta caí en el jueguito. Me casé y me embaracé. Me acuerdo lo contento que estabas cuando te di la noticia. Dijiste que te había hecho el hombre más feliz por hacerte padre de un hijo que sería mío, y tuyo – Lily ya no paraba de llorar y a falta de pañuelos, se sonaba con las sábanas.

-Lily – dijo James con aflicción, caminando hacia ella nuevamente, pero Lily se volteó de nuevo – No soy buen mentiroso, y lo sabes ¿Crees que ahora sería capaz de mentirte cuando te digo que las cosas volverán a ser como ese entonces?

-¡Es que no es eso lo que quiero¿No te das cuenta? Quiero que madures y te hagas cargo del bebé que vamos a tener. Quiero que seas un buen padre.

-Lo seré – algo en la voz de James, hizo a Lily girarse para mirarlo. Este dio un pequeño respingo al ver su rostro que anteriormente había sido blanco y terso, y ahora era rojo y con manchones. Se sobrepuso a la impresión y le sonrió – Juro solemnemente que haré de ese pequeño un buen chico durante el resto de vida que me quede. Le enseñaré a leer, a montar en escoba, a lavarse los dientes, a respetar a sus mayores y por sobre todas las cosas a quererte a ti.

Toda esa cursilería sumada a su estado hormonalmente susceptible, hizo que a Lily se le llenaran nuevamente los ojos de lágrimas. Sonrió de medio lado, aún con pena y se sentó en la cama para abrazar las piernas y torso de James, que era lo que alcanzaba desde su altura.

-¿Le enseñarás a comer verduras?

-Lo haré

-¿Y a ir al baño?

-Sí

-¿Y a transformarse en animago?

-Uff, no lo sé. Eso dependerá de si sale inteligente el niño.

-¿Le enseñarás también que Snape es un buen tipo?

-¡Evans! – dijo James sin poderse controlar. Luego le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó un poco – Yo creo que se dará cuenta por si solo qué tipo de persona es Snape

-¿Serás neutral y no le formarás un prejuicio?

-Claro que sí – James cruzó los dedos a su espalda.

_1 semana y media después_

-Oh por dios, Lily ¿Tienes chocolate?

-No Remus, pero creo que no es necesario – Lily reprimía su cara de dolor. Llevaba puesta una túnica con toques infantiles

-Nunca se sabe – Remus se metió un chocolate entero a la boca de puro nerviosismo. Estaban entrando al pabellón mientras James corría junto a la camilla de ella y gritaba:

-¡Déjennos pasar! Voy a ser padre ¡Y mí Lily será madre!

Sirius gritaba adelante (hecho que molestaba a los encargados de llevar la camilla, pues no les dejaba ver)

-¡Y yo voy a ser padrino! – Peter corría junto a James con sus piernas cortas y le daba ánimos a Lily mientras le mostraba su osito de peluche, que decía le iba a donar a Harry, un acto de mucha caridad por parte de Peter, pues James lo había visto dormir por años con aquel osito

-¡Y nosotras vamos a ser tías! – gritaron unas voces a sus espaldas. Lily se giró con dificultad y pudo ver a Bathilda junto a sus amigas que la saludaban desde la entrada del pabellón – Suerte querida – dijo Bathilda antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la sala de espera.

Un guardia les detuvo la pasada a todos los merodeadores.

-Sólo el padre puede pasar.

James les hizo un gesto burlesco a sus amigos y acompañó a su esposa al nacimiento de su futuro hijo.

Lily estaba muy adolorida, pero su hermoso rostro ya no tenía ningún vestigio de los manchones que había tenido hace una semana. Llegaron hasta la sala donde los esperaba el Sanador. Él los saludó con cortesía y comenzó a batir pociones anestesiantes. Mientras el sanador se ocupaba en eso, una enfermera se acercó a Lily. Ella la reconoció en el acto.

-Kathrin ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó alarmada

-Jijij. Conseguí una falsa licencia de sanadora para poder presenciar tu parto. No podía perderme la ocasión. Además así tendré una cosa con la que fastidiar a Sirius – contestó la morena con una sonrisa - ¿No crees que este traje me queda genial?

James no pudo desviar la mirada de ciertas partes de Kate mientras ponía una cara estúpida. Lily lo notó y agitando su varita hizo que Kate se aproximara a ella.

-Escucha cielo. No quiero que te quedes a presenciar mi parto ¿sí? Si no te vas ahora mismo te denuncio al sanador – Luego su tono se hizo más dulce – Además creo que es mejor que vayas a mostrarle el traje a Sirius, a ver si resuelve su monotema o se lo agravas.

-Bueno, no tenías más que decirlo – Kate se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar.

-Y tú – le dijo a James – Deberás jurar además que no osarás poner tus ojos en otra persona que no sea yo

-¿Ni en Harry?

-¡Ni en Harry! – James asintió divertido y el sanador se acercó a ellos con los utensilios listos para el parto.

Media hora más tarde James salía del pabellón con un bulto en brazos. Todos en la sala de estar se acercaron a ver a su primogénito. Harry en sus primeros meses era bastante más fornido de lo que lo sería por el resto de su vida. Tenías los ojos grandes y verdes y miraba a todas partes con expresión adormilada.

-Sacó los ojos de Lily – comentó la Sra. Figg mientras miraba al bebé.

-Lo sé. No sacó nada mío – dijo James con pesar. Harry aún era pelado, por lo que en un primer momento nadie podría asociar el parecido entre padre e hijo.

-Tampoco tiene nada mío – exclamó Sirius con disgusto

-Más te vale – le murmuró James.

-Yo creo que sí se parece a James, pero definitivamente tiene los ojos de su madre – comentó Peter, aunque nadie le encontró mucha razón. Sin embargo esa frase sería oída, años después, repetidas veces por Harry. Tanto así que ya casi perdería validez.

Esta historia fue escuchada por Harry de labios de la propia Sra. Figg en una ocasión cuando la encontró paseando por Londres y no había podido evitar invitarla a tomarse un café. De niño nunca le había agradado mucho esa señora, pero cuando llegó a comprender que el hecho de que fuese su vecina, no había sido aleatorio, tuvo que encontrarle sus puntos buenos. Lo que más le había gustado de la historia era que desde pequeño había tenido los ojos de su madre y que no se parecía en nada a su padre, tanto así que nadie podría haberse imaginado lo parecido que terminarían siendo ambos hombres. Vinieron también a su mente las últimas palabras que había dicho su profesor de Pociones antes de morir y algo así como un click hizo en su cabeza. Iba a ponerse a pensar mejor en el asunto, pero la Sra. Figg se levantó diciendo que tenía que irse y tuvo que acompañarla.

* * *

Holi..llevo como una semana escribiendo esta custion. Creo que es el one-shot mas largo que me he encontrado. Son como 40 hojas en Word

Bueno quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas que no tienen mucha importancia, pero demas que a alguien le interesa saberlas

1.- Mundungus fue capturado por el segundon Jhonny Loft y este fue ascendido por la gran hazaña. Sin embargo Dung es un tipo astuto y finalmente se escapo y disolvio en la sociedad sin que se supiera mucho de el, pero en realdiad a nadie le importaba. Actualmente se dedica a venderles objetos tenebrosos a viejas solteronas con complejo de sangre limpia.

2.- Remus fue internado mas tarde por un alza de azucar

3.- Sirius no volvio con Kate. Ella sin embargo tuvo un romance con el rubio que la detuvo del ministerio para que le diera una identificacion y poder infiltrarse en el Ministerio. Actualmente huye de la justicia (aunque nadie la ha matado por eso¬¬) Sirius por su parte pudo superar su monomania. Debido a eso nunca se caso ni busco novia despues de escapar de Azkaban (aunque no me cabe duda que busco otras cosas)

4.- Lucius en un mometo de locura cruzo el atlantico haciendo un paseo en crucero y fue acompañado de Hildo, su pavo real favorito. No llego hasta Australia asi que hasta el momento no ha podido contrar el sagrado vinculo con el animal. Al tiempo regresó a su casa y se encontro con que Draco era unos años mayor. Con el tiempo trato de inculcarle el amor por las aves, pero el niño mostraba mas inclinacion a rodearse de gorilas. Lo que en cambio pudo heredar fue el gusto para elegir los nombres de sus herederos.

Ahora...el titulo tiene que ver con la cancion de U2, en realidad no tiene mucho mas sentido del que le puedan encontrar. Tenia pensado hacer con ese titulo algo con Voldie, pero no salio. Pero como me encanto hacer one-shots largos...creo que se vienen 2 mas (o al menos tengo las ideas)

Ya..me seba mi Sirius. Creo que no sospecha lo que me ha hecho reir al releer sus comentarios. Me enctretuvo demasiado hacer esto. Destaco el ultimo que dijo y algo sobre que los magos no podian ser nada sin sus varitas xD

jugo!

chaus

Pd: si es que llegó a faltar algun final de los personajes me mandan un rr y yo servilmente se los respondere con las respuestas


End file.
